Este Huracán lleva tu nombre (Rubius)
by Mapiuusa
Summary: Mi vida era simple y tranquila. Hasta que un huracán decidió instalarse en el piso de al lado. (Fanfic Rubius) RubiusOMG
1. ¿Mucho gusto?

Y aquí estamos, es el primer fic que escribo sobre Rubén así que tengan piedad por favor. Aclaro que no soy española y se me da fatal intentar imitar su acento. ¡Además este es el Rubén que imagino! Y espero de corazón que lo amen jajajaja. Wou, estoy totalmente nerviosa.

Espero sus comentarios y esas cositas geniales que tenemos todos los humanos por decir~ Adelante.

Este huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap.1

"¿Mucho gusto?"

Si tuviera que ponerle un adjetivo a mi vida este sería: "plana".

No soy una persona muy habladora, pero tampoco antisocial. La gente tiende a volverse un problema serio cuando sólo te buscan por beneficio o por lo que tus padres les pueden ofrecer. No soy ni guapa, ni fea. Hábil, pero floja. Tampoco poseo un interés fuerte por las relaciones humanas profundas, menos románticas. En realidad soy tan básica que lo único que necesito es de mi sillón, buena música, cigarros, pizza y buenos libros para poder vivir.

No tengo sueños ni objetivos y no me siento avergonzada de ello. Al contrario me siento feliz al saber que soy lo suficientemente sincera conmigo misma al aceptar esto y no poner excusas tan baratas como muchas veces he escuchado. Las del tipo "No me dieron la oportunidad" o "Nadie aprecia mi talento".

Tampoco trabajo y los estudios no tienen sentido para mí. Mis padres son dueños de una productora musical y de varias disqueras. Cada mes me

mandan dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente durante todo un año. Tampoco me da vergüenza esta situación, es la suerte con la que nací e intento compartirla lo mejor que puedo. No vivo en un departamento sumamente lujoso, es más, casi esta vacío y la mitad del dinero lo gasto en libros, discos, comida y el resto lo dono, anónimamente, a distintas entidades benéficas.

Mi vida es como una carretera infinita, sin baches, ni obstáculos. Sólo soy yo en mi viejo carro conduciendo sin prisa a través de ella. Contemplando el ocaso eterno que he elegido vivir.

Y así soy feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes**

El cerebro me va a estallar. No he logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche por la angustia.

Ayer el dueño del edificio se ha pasado por mi piso para anunciarme alegremente que tendré un nuevo vecino. Que el piso de al lado, que ha estado vacío por AÑOS, por fin ha sido alquilado y que por favor sea amable y le de una cálida bienvenida al nuevo inquilino. ¡Su abuela en calzones sé la va a dar!

En lo que a mí respecta seguiré pensando que ese sitio sigue tan deshabitado como Venus.

Miro el reloj, las 9 am. Me sobo los ojos y con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano me levanto de la cama. Voy a la cocina, cojo una tostada y la mastico lentamente. No me gusta mucho desayunar. Estaba sirviendo el jugo de naranja en mi vaso favorito cuando ¡BOOOOOOOM! un estrepitoso golpe proveniente del otro lado de la pared me hizo dar tremendo salto que he terminado derramando todo el jugo. Risas estridentes y abucheos se escucharon luego. ¿Qué mierda esta haciendo mi vecino?

Molesta he tirado la tostada a la basura y colocado papel secante sobre el charco naranja.

Volví a mi cuarto para ponerme algo de ropa e ir a la librería en busca de nuevos títulos. No me entraban ganas de estar en casa sabiendo que al lado harían jaleo por todo lo que implica mudarse y poner orden en tu nuevo espacio.

He salido cautelosamente, no quiero toparme con el nuevo. Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá. Mi huida ha sido casi perfecta, salvo por el hecho de que pude atisbar lo que probablemente sea un gato negro pasando rápidamente por el pasillo. No soy supersticiosa, pero no me llevo muy bien con los animales. Me odian.

La calle está fría y llena de hojas. Es otoño y todo comienza a morir. Las acera están vacías y sólo hay dos chuchos moviéndose la cola amigablemente. Mi librería favorita está a 15 minutos caminando. Me levanto la bufanda, le subo el volumen a Sinatra y comienzo la caminata.

Cuando menos me he dado cuenta ya ha oscurecido. Me he pasado todo el día en la calle. Compré una docena de libros de poesía clásica y me tire en una cómoda esquina de mi café favorito a leer y eventualmente terminé pidiendo café y varios sándwiches para llenar el estómago y engañar al almuerzo. También en algún momento me quedé dormida sobre la mesa, y cerca de las 9 pm una amable mesera me ha despertado un poco preocupada por el obvio dolor de espalda con el que iba a lidiar por dormir así. Me he disculpado y le he dejado una propina gorda por ser tan amable.

Las calles de Madrid son hermosas, a pesar de no vivir en el centro esta parte de la ciudad es de lo mejor. Poca gente y mucho arte suelto en las paredes del camino de vuelta a casa. Casi un paraíso terrenal. Definitivamente si no vivo en el campo es porque no tendría una librería abierta las 24 horas, ni un café con meseras de tan buen corazón.

Una vez frente al complejo de edificios me fijo en que el camión de mudanza ya se ha marchado. Aprieto con fuerza la bolsa llena de libros que traigo en la mano y comienzo a subir las escaleras. No uso el ascensor porque sufro de claustrofobia.

Ya estaba por terminar de subir la escalera cuando ha aparecido un sujeto ENORME con tres cajas obstruyendo su visión. Acaba de salir del ascensor y me ha dado un buen empujón con las cajas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se deslizaba hacia los brazos de la gravedad. Caerme por las escaleras era algo que definitivamente no estaba en mis planes. Desesperada he alzado las manos y me he cogido de lo primero que he sentido. Las cajas volaron junto con mis libros. El titán ese y yo hemos virado en el aire, al menos tiene buenos reflejos. He aterrizado en el suelo y un dolor punzante me ha atravesado el cuerpo. Totalmente aturdida y con los ojos aún cerrados he intentado adivinar la gravedad de mi situación. No sentía nada de la cintura para abajo, la cabeza me ardía y uno de mis pechos gritaba de dolor. Abrí los ojos. Unos iris verdes me observaban idiotizados o mejor dicho sorprendidos. Su respiración estaba agitada. Quizá por el esfuerzo de cambiar el curso de mi caída. Su enorme cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, he ahí el por qué no sentía mis piernas. Bajé un poco la mirada para ver qué demonios era lo que me estaba apretando el busto. Su mano estaba estrujando mi pecho. Abrí la boca para gritar, pero él fue más rápido y me la tapó. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba?!

Cuándo creyó que yo ya no gritaría se apartó por completo de mí. Me senté y cuando estaba a punto de molerlo a insultos un dolor intenso en la cabeza me detuvo. Estaba sangrando. Quizá fue el golpazo que me dio con las cajas.

-¿Estas bien?

No me dio tiempo de contestarle, nuevamente estaba a centímetros de mí e inspeccionaba con profesionalismo el corte en mi frente. Le pegue un empujón con todas mis fuerzas.

-No. Y mientras más lejos estés de mí será mejor.

-¿Qué? - me miraba atónito - ¿Te salvo de rodarte tres pisos de escaleras y así das las gracias? Menuda tía.

-¡¿Salvarme?!- oh sí, estaba hecha una furia- ¡Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan herida como ahora!

Eso me recordó que tenía un corte sangrante en la frente, aunque sinceramente no pensaba que fuera la gran cosa. Me molesta admitirlo, pero rodar por las escaleras si hubiera sido mucho peor. Él seguía mirándome, como esperando un nuevo ataque verbal. Tch, de nada me servía discutir con esta ameba gigante. Suspire y comencé a recoger mis libros. Iría al hospital en cuanto los dejara en su estante.

-Lees cosas realmente difíciles.

Le miré. Sostenía en sus manos un ejemplar de los Heraldos Negros de César Vallejo. Sin mucha delicadeza sé lo arranche de las manos.

-Y no eres nada mona- concluyo malhumorado.

-Se llama poesía. Y deja de hablar. Me duele la cabeza.

Le di la espalda, iba a ignorarlo por completo. Escuché un suspiro y sus movimientos al recoger sus pertenencias. Curiosa miré todo el desorden del piso, eran cientos de videojuegos. Títulos que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado que existían. ¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿10?

-Te llevare al hospital.

-Gracias, pero no.

-Que sí. Me siento culpable.

Le mire directamente a los ojos a ver sí así le quedaba claro que no estaba hablando en broma.

-Mira... como sea que te llames, no quiero complicaciones en mi vida y tú pareces un tipo bastante molesto. No lo tomes a mal, soy así con el 98% de la personas. Así qué déjame tranquila y piensa que aquí no ocurrió nada.

Él se puso de pie y yo le imite, era amenazador si lo veías de rodillas. Mido 1.74 cm y por lo menos me llevaba una cabeza y media de diferencia.

-Rubén, mi nombre es Rubén.

Abrí la boca atónita. No había escuchado nada de lo que le dije.

-Mucho gusto- siguió y me tendió la mano. La miré como si fuera una bomba que estuviera a punto de estallar. Qué parte de no querer tener nada que ver con él no entendía. El simple hecho de saber su nombre ya comenzaba a formar un vínculo innecesario. Levanté la mirada y Él sonreía. Probablemente se dio cuenta que no tenía intenciones de responder el gesto porque tomó mi mano que colgaba al lado de mi cadera y la sacudió con fuerza. Estaba horrorizada.

-Haces caras muy graciosas- dijo burlón, sin soltarme- y ahora te llevaré al hospital.

Tiró de mí y con un movimiento rápido me alzo sobre su hombro derecho, como sí fuera un costal de papas.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! - chillé desesperada.

-Llevarte la hospital- se carcajeo. Le comencé a golpear la espalda con los puños, me retorcí intentando zafarme de su agarre.

Me he rendido. Después de forcejear unos 10 minutos me di cuenta que todos mis esfuerzos serian inútiles y la incómoda posición ha hecho que la sangre no circule bien y me he mareado. Ya me daba igual que toda la gente por la calle se pare a mirarnos y reírse "bajito". Sólo quiero llegar ya al maldito hospital.

Intento meditar sobre esta rara situación. Es la primera vez en muchos, muchos años que me pasa algo tan desastroso y molesto. Normalmente la gente entiende que no me agrada interactuar mucho con ellos y me facilitan la vida cruzando las palabras justas. Pero este tipo, Rubén, ¿qué clase de hombre es? Le ha dado igual todo y mira en la situación en la que nos encontramos. Si tuviera que ponerle un sustantivo diría: Huracán. Imparable e inesperado. Destruye todo a su paso y de pronto, se aburre y vuelve a ser una dulce y tranquila ráfaga de viento. Ah, él es como un huracán. Inconscientemente sonrió. Yo odio a este tipo de persona.

-Rubén- le llamo.

-¿Qué?

-He manchado toda tu sudadera de sangre.

Se ríe como un idiota y grita llamando aún más la atención de la gente. Definitivamente... yo odio a este tipo de persona.

¿YYYYYYYY? ¿Qué les pareció? No olviden dejarme sus reviews informándome si les gustó el epílogo. Waaaa estoy emocionadísima.

Por cierto, también estoy planeando un Fic con Jack Frost. El Origen de los Guardianes es una de mis pelis favoritas y bueno, tengo un par de ideas por ahí.

Mordidas llenas de amor para ustedes~~ ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Primero un huracán, ahora una tormenta

¡** . **gracias! No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me hizo tu review y decidí seguir escribiendo para ti. Así que, por favor, sigue leyendo para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este huracán lleva tu nombre

Cap. 2

Primero un huracán, ahora una tormenta de meteoritos.

**Viernes**

Después del incidente del hospital, no he vuelto a verlo. Y me alegra que sea así porque jamás le perdonare que entrara a la sala de emergencia conmigo aún en su hombro y gritara: ¡SALVEN A MI MUJER QUE SE ME MUERE! El doctor no ha dejado de reírse en todo el rato que me atendió. Yo no le encontraba nada de gracia.

Le di una última calada al cigarro y lo apague en el cenicero que me regaló un pariente lejano. Mi celular comenzó a gritar en busca de atención. Miré la pantallita, era mi madre.

-Dilo.

-Nurcia pasará el fin de semana en tu piso.

-¡Qué! No, mamá. Tú y yo nos amamos, no me puedes hacer esto. Por favor.

-No me trabajes el sentimiento – gruñó ella - No puede ir a Barcelona con tus tíos por su examen y tú eres la única familia que tiene allá. Sé buena y piensa que sólo serán dos días.

-Adiós a mi precioso fin de semana.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Todos los días son fines de semana para ti.

Me reí. Estaba en lo cierto.

-Ya entendí. ¿A qué hora llega?

-Sobre las 11 de la mañana.

-Bien, cuídate má.

-Tú también.

Y cortó la comunicación.

Nurcia es totalmente opuesta a mí. Es una chica explosiva que no se puede estar quieta ni por 10 segundos. Va demasiado rápido por la vida. No es que este en contra de lo que hace, sólo que no es mi estilo y detesto cada vez que alguien, así sea mi sangre, intenta a la fuerza arrastrarme a su ritmo.

Examine la habitación de invitados. Estaba plagada de libros y discos de vinilo. Me puse manos a la obra. Después de unas cuantas horas estaba lo suficiente ordenada como para que alguien pudiera dormir dos días sin peligro a morir aplastada por un laúd de literatura y buena música.

**Sábado**

El frenético ruido del timbre me indico que Nurcia acababa de llegar.

-¡Ya va!

Abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba ella con su ancha sonrisa y su ajustada blusa rosa que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier instante. Se abalanzo sobre mí.

-¡Priiiiiiiima!- jadeo.

-Hola Nurcia, también me alegro de verte- murmure intentando separarla de mí.

-Tu genio de ogro jamás cambiara- dijo ella alejando un poco su cuerpo del mío- pero no importa. Así te quiero.

-Como debe ser- le respondo con una sonrisa. Nurcia no es una mala chica, en el fondo también le quiero.

Mire la maleta de ruedas que estaba a su espalda. Un escalofrío sacudió mi columna vertebral.

-Tranquila, realmente me quedare hasta el Domingo- dijo ella que había seguido la dirección de mis ojos.

-¿Entonces por qué tanto equipaje? - inquirí no muy confiada de lo que me decía.

-Una mujer siempre debe estar lista para cualquier eventualidad- recitó- he traído desde el bañador hasta lencería sexy.

Le sonreí, aunque realmente no entendía lo que pensaba, y le mostré su habitación. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la colección de libros que se esparcía decorativamente por el cuarto.

-Esto es el doble... no... Como el cuádruple de lo que vi la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿Los has leído todos?

-Sí. ¿Cuál es el objetivo de comprar libros si no los vas a leer?

-Estas más grave de lo que imagine- chasqueo su lengua de manera des aprobatoria.

-En fin, la cocina está al lado. Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras.

Sus ojos se iluminaron. En su casa nunca le dejaban comer más de las calorías necesarias, así que mi cocina definitivamente era una tentación llena de chocolates, dulces y grasa.

-Aun me cuesta creer que seas tan delgada cuando comes pura porquería- dijo ella mientras abría una lata de Pringles Clásica.

-Calla y disfruta de esto- le conteste medio atragantada de gomitas de ositos.

Nos pasamos buen rato comiendo golosinas y quedamos en ir de compras al supermercado ya que Nurcia insistía que por lo menos debía alimentarme correctamente por dos días. Que viva la doble moral.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Por** **la** **noche**...

-Nunca había visto tan verde mi refrigerador.

-¡JA! Y espera a probar mis ensaladas, se te caerán los dientes de la emoción.

En ese momento sonó el timbre. Miré desconcertada a mi prima. No esperaba visitas, nunca tenía alguna para empezar.

-Tranquila sé karate, atacare sí es necesario- dijo ella y corrió a la puerta.

Sabía que su finta de heroína era sólo porque la curiosidad le carcomía el alma.  
>Escuche el click de la puerta al abrirse y, seguido, un grito terrible partió el aire.<p>

Corrí como posesa hacia la puerta.

-¡RUBÉN SUELTA A MI PRIMA!

Maldita sea tremendo susto me había llevado y sólo era el idiota ese abrazando a mi prima... Esperen...

-¡NURCIA SUELTA AL VECINO!

Si revisaba correctamente la escena era MI prima la que estaba ultrajando al pobre. Rubén llevaba una cara tan avergonzada y las manos en alto que era obvio que él era la víctima.  
>La separe como pude. Estaba pegada como una lapa a su cuerpo. Malditas hormonas locas de adolescentes estúpidas.<p>

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-¡¿Qué que me pasa?! ¡¿Realmente estas preguntando eso?!

Nurcia no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rubén. Era un hombre guapo, pero tampoco tanto. Él seguía en el umbral de la puerta con su cara de susto. Me dio penita.

Fulmine con la mirada a la loca y ella me devolvió el gesto, indignada.

-¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste? ¿Querías quedarte con él en secreto?

El labio me tembló de cólera. De qué mierda hablaba.

-Decirte qué, más vale que me lo expliques antes que te vote a patadas.

-¡Es el RubiusOMG!

La mandíbula se me desencajo.

-¿El quién qué?

-¡El Rubius burra! ¡Es el Youtuber más famoso de toda España, hasta la abuela lo conoce!

Le miré. ¿Ese chico ruidoso era un famoso? Ni en el sueño más loco lo hubiese adivinado.

-No tenía la más mínima idea.

-Tuuuuuuú- bramó ella, pero la risa de Rubén la distrajo.

-Perdón- se disculpó- no quería reírme, sólo que esto es un poco, ya saben, loco.

-Oh no, disculpa a la idiota de mi prima. Si tuviera un ordenador estoy segura que te reconocería- chilló ella.

Eso me picó. No necesito de ordenadores, ni de tv. Son basura comparados con un libro y sí Rubén no es el ganador de un Premio Novel de Literatura cómo diablos pretende que lo reconozca.

-Suficiente- dije- Me da igual lo que sea que seas. ¿A qué viniste?

-Adoro cuando me tratas así.- dijo él rascando su nuca. Le sonreí sarcásticamente en respuesta- sólo venía por un poco de azúcar.

En su mano sostenía un pote rojo que ponía en letras raras "azúcar"  
>Estiré mi mano y me lo entrego.<p>

-No lo violes en lo que voy a la cocina-amenace a Nurcia.

-Claro que no... A no ser...

No termine de escucharla, me urgía que esos dos volvieran a sus casas. Llene el tacho hasta casi reventar, no me apetecía otra visita sorpresa. Volví a la entrada con paso veloz.

-...entonces mañana a la 1- terminó de decir la chica. Rubén sólo asintió sonriendo. Yo levanté la ceja.

Nurcia sí que ligaba rápido.

-Aquí tienes- dije como sí no hubiese escuchado nada.

-¡Oh! Gracias- él miró curioso el rebosante tarro- Creo que te has pasado un poco.

-¿Tú crees?

Negó con la cabeza, resignado y se despidió con una mueca rara. Nurcia se desarmó de risa, yo cerré la puerta.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que pasará mañana a la 1?

Su sonrisa coqueta me daba la respuesta.

-Nope, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Ohhh claro que sí nena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Domingo**

Nur, como la llamaba la mitad de la familia, se había levantado temprano para ir al gimnasio y luego pasaría a dar su examen de admisión para la Universidad. Me había dejado la tarea de ordenar y limpiar toda la casa porque hoy a la una de la tarde el Señor Rubén vendría a almorzar lo que sea que mi prima preparara. Sí accedí a hacerlo fue porque ella dijo que Rubén era para ella lo que Saramago es para mí, un ídolo. Cómo negarle a alguien la oportunidad de almorzar con esa persona a la que admiras tanto.

**Varias** **horas** **después**...

-Sí, estas totalmente hermosa- repetí por décima vez.

-¿No me hace ver gorda este corte?

-En absoluto, hasta una Barbie sentiría celos de tu figura.

-Tú no sientes celos de ella- apuntó mordaz.

-Yo no soy una Barbie.

Me sonrió.

-¿No deberías comenzar a cocinar?- seguí, ya eran las doce y media y ella seguía mirándose al espejo.

-No te preocupes, ayer en la noche deje casi todo listo - me miro por el espejo- Sólo hay una cosa más que te quiero pedir.

-Ugh, qué puede ser.

-Cuando él llegue ¿puedes ir a comprar un vino al centro?

-¿Hasta el centro? Me tardare por lo menos una hora- conteste sin entender.

-Exacto- y sonrió pícara.

Era una pilla total.

A la una en punto el timbre sonó. Cuando Rubén entró al comedor con Nurcia colgada de su brazo no pude evitar pensar que se estaba esforzando. Llevaba una camisa tan planchada como su sonrisa. Me alegre por ellos, harían una bonita pareja.

Le salude amablemente y seguí el plan.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué buen vino es el que están vendiendo en el centro! Quedaría fantástico con las brochetas, ¿verdad Nurcia?

-Sí- chilló ella- ¿Lo comprarás?

-Claro que sí.

-Te acompaño entonces.

Las dos lo miramos, Rubén sólo sonrió ingenuo.

-Nah, no es necesario. Eres el invitado de honor. Volveré de inmediato.

Corrí a la puerta antes que pudiera decir algo más. Con esto Nurcia me debía una bien gorda. Con lo que me gusta ir al centro.

-.-.-.-.-

Hacia tanto que no iba a esa parte de la ciudad que me entretuve bastante viendo las nuevas tiendas que habían abierto y me volví loca al ver la gran feria de libros que habían abierto en medio de la calle. No fue tan malo como pensaba que sería. Me demore mucho más de una hora, así que me compré una gran hamburguesa porque dudaba que hasta esta hora me estuvieran esperando para almorzar. Si es que esos dos ya no se estaban comiendo. Compre la botella de vino y al parecer era bastante popular porque ya no quedaban muchos. Tomé un taxi para volver rápido y mucho más cómoda, tanto, que me quede dormida.

No faltaba más de una cuadra para llegar y el taxista me ha despertado y ha dicho que no podía avanzar más, que algo había pasado y los bomberos habían cerrado la calle.

Le he pagado y he bajado del vehículo un poco atontada. ¿Bomberos? ¿Ambulancia? ¿Mis vecinos afuera? Se me ha ido todo cuando he visto el humo negro salir por la ventana de mi piso. MI PISO. NURCIA.

Atravesé las cintas y empuje a la gente que estaba acumulada. Un musculoso bombero me ha cogido del brazo parándome.

-¡MI PRIMA! ¡SUELTAME MALDITA SEA! - grité.

El bombero dijo algo en un idioma que no entendí por los nervios, pero me señalo la ambulancia. Ahí estaban. Nurcia llorando en los brazos de Rubén. Corrí hacia ellos. Mi pobre prima me ha visto y se ha puesto a chillar aún más fuerte. Rubén sólo me miraba.

-Nur- la llamé dulcemente, ella me miró. Tenía manchas negras por todo el rostro, por el hollín y todo el maquillaje que se le había corrido, por el resto parecía entera- tranquila, no ha pasado nada. Lo importante es que estés bien.

Volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Pude ver como sus uñas de clavaban en los brazos de mi vecino y este resistía como un caballero mudo.

-Nur... Calma, ya está todo bien- la consolé tocándole la cabeza.

-No... nada esta bien- lo dijo con un hilito de voz- Tus... tus...

-Este incendio no habría sido tan complicado sí no hubieran habido tantos libros en la habitación de al lado.

Eran dos bomberos hablando mientras se dirigían hacia el camión rojo. Mi cerebro analizo palabra por palabra, y cuando terminé mi análisis el llanto de Nurcia confirmo mis sospechas.

Entré al edificio corriendo, hice caso omiso a los gritos de la gente y volé hasta lo que era mi piso. La puerta estaba rota. A pesar de que el fuego ya estaba totalmente extinguido se podía sentir el calor y el humo se condensaba con violencia en la cocina o lo que quedaba de ella. La sala se veía sin muchos daños, sólo la madera del suelo estaba completamente mojada, estropeada, pero lo único que querían ver mis ojos era el cuarto de invitados. La adrenalina me empujo y ahí estaba yo, mirando lo que quedaba de mi valiosa y preciada colección de años de lectura. Mis libros, mis amados libros, todos destrozados y mojados. El vinilo de pasos dobles que me había regalado mi abuela estaba tirado sobre ellos como una cruz.

Caí de rodillas.

¿Por qué había pasado esto? Yo sólo quería una vida tranquila. Yo no molesto a nadie, lo único que pido es que no me molesten a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había pasado esto?

De pronto sentí los delgados y temblorosos brazos de mi prima rodearme el cuerpo.

-No me toques.

La voz me salió tan helada por la impotencia que hasta a mí me sorprendió. Nurcia sollozó y balbuceó un _perdón_ tan doloroso que me enervó la sangre.

-¡Te he dicho que no me toques!- y de un empujón me solté de su agarre.

-¡Eh! ¡Que te estas pasando!

Rubén estaba parado un poco más lejos. Se colocó al lado de Nurcia y le volvió a prestar su pecho para que llorara. Cerré los ojos, la que debería estar llorando así era yo, no ella.

-No... Esta bien, lo merezco. Rubén, tú no sabes nada de mi prima. Sus libros... Ay sus libros- logró decir y siguió llorando.

Suspiré. El humo comenzaba a molestar mis pulmones. Me puse en pie y salí de ahí. No tenía caso lamentarme, ni culpar a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Richie, te lo pido. Debe haber alguna forma. Mis padres no pueden saber sobre esto.

Un nuevo problema había surgido. A pesar de no haber sido un incendio catastrófico, sino más bien un accidente producido por una distracción al dejar flameando una sartén y un horno prendido a máxima potencia para una cocción más rápida, el piso había quedado en malas condiciones y definitivamente no me permitirían vivir ahí hasta que estuviera arreglado. El problema radicaba en que si mis padres se enteraban me mandarían un pasaje para que volviera a casa con ellos. Y eso NO pasaría.

-No puedo dejar que te hospedes en un hotel - dijo Richie, el dueño del edificio e íntimo amigo de mis padres- Se los prometí. Eres mi responsabilidad. Deberás volver con ellos, no hay otra opción.

Me mordí el labio. Todo eso era cierto, si mi papá terminó convenciendo a mi mamá de que me podía quedar a vivir sola en España, fue únicamente porque Richie les juró que me cuidaría como sí fuera su propia hija. Mis esperanzas se comenzaron a hacer añicos.

Un carraspeo de garganta llamó mi atención. Los dos miramos a Rubén. ¿Cuanto llevaba ahí?

-Yo no quería espiar, pero he terminado escuchando todo- dijo ligeramente cohibido- Y bueno, tengo una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lunes**

Estoy tirada en el suelo de esta nueva habitación, respirando hondo. Sigo sin entender cómo en dos días mi vida pudo haber cambiado tanto. Hasta el Viernes, antes de toparme con el nuevo vecino, mi vida era tal cual quería. Tranquila, sin altibajos, sin problemas. Éramos sólo mi mundo y yo. Mis libros y yo. Mi música y yo. Mis cigarros y yo. Y ahora sin previo aviso, todo se había quemado. También estaba quemando mi relación con mis padres porque les estaba mintiendo descaradamente y si se enteraban jamás podría verlos a la cara.

Nurcia acababa de marcharse a su casa con la solemne promesa de no contarle a nadie lo ocurrido. La pobre aún no podía mirarme a los ojos. No importó cuantas veces le dije que no estaba molesta. Ella siguió torturándose con lo ocurrido. Nunca le vi tan triste.

Se abrió la puerta.

-El desayuno está listo.

Miré a Rubén. Él levantó la ceja.

-¿Qué cojones haces tirada en el suelo? - dijo medio riéndose.

-Meditaba- le dije tomando su mano que me invitaba a ponerme en pie.

-¿Tan malo es?

-Es mi única opción- la voz me salió raposa- pero estoy agradecida por esto.

Vivir con Rubén hasta que las refacciones de mi piso concluyeran era algo que nunca jamás en toda mi existencia hubiera imaginado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Wuuuu! Y así empieza una vida! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Déjenme saberlo en sus reviews por favor!


End file.
